


You're a Good Friend

by HobbesIsReal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbesIsReal/pseuds/HobbesIsReal
Summary: 307 never happened. Clarke has gone back to Arkadia and dealt with Pike, Bellamy, etc. Now Kane is in power and sorting everyone out. Basically I love Monty and want everyone to be happy.





	

Clarke had been in Arkadia for a week. It felt like longer to her. She found herself missing Polis, missing charcoal and her sketchbook, missing the feeling of being able to occasionally breathe without a painful ache in her chest. 

She missed Lexa. She wanted to go back. She wanted to be the ambassador in Polis - something she was good at and was actually appreciated by somebody. But she knew she had to keep an eye on things. For now. She had to make sure Kane didn't fuck up inadvertently. He meant well and was a better leader than he’d ever been before, but Clarke felt she couldn’t take any chances with the way things were. 

The Commander’s new blockade was still in place. Mercifully, neither side had attacked. A mischievous little boy had managed to sneak out of Arkadia and was wandering the grounds outside. Nobody knew until a Trikru soldier had marched him back to the gate - unharmed. While terrifying at the time, the incident served to show Arkadians that the Trikru were human, that they did not blindly shoot at an unknown entity. They would not kill an unknowing child just because of the kill order. 

Clarke sat alone on one of the overhanging arches of the ruined Ark towards the edge of camp. The sun would set soon and she knew she would not sleep well. She hadn’t slept well in a week. She jumped at the sound of a loud thump behind her. She swung around and saw Monty, momentarily frozen in place and his eyes wide in surprise, before he moved to the ledge that Clarke’s legs were hanging off of. 

“Sorry.” He said breathily as he sat himself down next to her. “I didn’t think anyone would be up here.” 

“It’s ok. You just startled me.” Clarke said. She stared back out at the part of camp she could see, not feeling very talkative. They sat in easy silence for a moment. At the sound of a loud scratch and the puff of a new flame, Clarke turned to look at him. In his hands was an apple that had tunnels gouged into it, and a match that he held over the top before he pressed his lips to another part of the fruit and inhaled. She saw little wisps of smoke disappearing into the air and he held his breath for a long time before exhaling a large cloud of smoke. 

Clarke had never seen anything like this. She didn’t even know what to ask so she simply quirked an eyebrow up as he looked over to her, a puckish grin on his face. 

“Cannabis. It gets you high. Jasper and I were never able to smoke it before we got to the ground. It’s pretty cool.” Not sure what to think, Clarke gave an amused, but still confused smirk. 

“Wanna try it?” he asked, holding the apple out to her. Clarke glanced down to her thighs, not really sure what he was offering. But she figured anything new might be able to distract her from her misery. 

“Fuck it.” She murmured, taking the apple from him. He showed her where to hold her finger and where to inhale from. She took a long drag and he removed her finger from the side and she felt the sting of the smoke in her throat. She coughed a few times and held the apple out to him so she wouldn’t drop it. 

“It’s normal to cough. You get more used to it the more you smoke.” Monty said. He lowered his head to take another drag and then handed it to Clarke for another hit.

“How did you light it?” Clarke asked suddenly. Still holding his breath, Monty held up the used, rustic match. She took it from him, inspecting it. 

“Raven figured out an ignition system. We collected a bunch of kindling and she put this stuff on it.” He was exhaling smoke as he talked and produced a fresh match so Clarke could see. She stared at it in wonder before lifting the apple to her mouth again. 

“She’s a freakin’ genius.” Clarke whispered to herself, trying to keep the smoke in like he did. Monty chuckled. 

“Yea.” He affirmed calmly. Clarke felt a little twitchy and she looked out over camp and the wilderness beyond. After a while, the beautiful colors of the earth and trees struck her and she couldn’t keep her eyes from roving over all of it. The wind made the trees look so alive, and the birds flying between them hung in the air in a way that seemed to defy physics. The sky changed color almost imperceptibly as the sun retreated farther over the horizon and Clarke itched to draw again. She had never worked with color much, but suddenly it was all she wanted to do - try to capture some part of this dynamic scene in front of her. 

She felt Monty nudge her arm and she looked over to see the apple offered to her again. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. 

“All yours. I’m feeling it.” She said, and he lit another match to keep it going for himself. They sat for a while again, just staring out as the sun finally dipped out of sight and darkness started to replace the day. 

“I wonder if Lexa would like this.” Clarke barely even realized that she said it out loud. Monty looked sideways at her, but didn’t ask her to elaborate. She did anyway.

“I don’t know if she’d even let herself try. She’d probably say she needs to stay sharp. Not let anything affect her ability to lead.” Clarke’s tone dropped, becoming heavy and sad. Monty still just stared at her, watching her face fall. His brow furrowed and he seemed to be looking for the right words to comfort her. 

“Well, you’ve affected how she leads. Shown her a new way. Maybe she wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to see other things differently.” Monty shrugged a shoulder. It was Clarke’s turn to frown slightly and a crease appeared between her eyebrows as she continued to gaze out at the darkening sky. 

“Maybe.” Clarke said uncertainly. They said nothing more for another few minutes. Then all Clarke could think about was Lexa. A beautiful, powerful, pained person. Compassionate, considerate, and intelligent. Clarke remembered her deep eyes, her trained expressions and her vast, open ones. Her gentle lips and tentative hands. She closed her eyes and couldn’t help but replay the last moments they had together. In an instant, she felt like Monty was too close, his presence intrusive somehow. She scooted back and stood. When he twisted to look back at her, Clarke could only meet his worried gaze for a couple seconds before looking away. 

“I should try to get some sleep. Thanks for the… smoke.” 

“Clarke-” Monty started. Clarke pressed her lips together, wanting to look at him but finding it impossible. He paused. 

“Maybe it’s time for you to go back.” Monty spoke quietly. “To her.” At these last words, Clarke finally locked eyes with him again and tears started to prick her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her boots, trying to hold herself together. 

“Talk to Kane. Send her a message.” Monty said more firmly. He stood and stilled in front of Clarke. He put his hands on her arms lightly to try to soothe her. 

“You’ve been so unhappy since you got here.” He said. Clarke unwillingly let out a combination of a laugh and a sob. 

“I’ve been unhappy a lot since we got to the ground, Monty.” Clarke sniffled. Monty softened a little at this, and rubbed a thumb over Clarke’s arm. 

“But you miss her.” It wasn’t a question. “She makes you happy, right?” This wasn’t really a question either. Clarke nodded morosely. 

“I have to hope that we’re all going to get a chance at being happy. Actually happy down here. If you found your chance…” Monty’s eyes faltered for moment. “Take it, Clarke.”

She looked into his worried eyes and saw that he meant what he said. She nodded as she wiped the wetness out of her puffy eyes and sniffled again. 

“Thanks. You’re a good friend, Monty.” She pulled him into a tight hug before she turned away and made her way off the metal platform.


End file.
